


g e n a p;

by almostafantasy



Series: tangles and triangles: the sternberg triangle of love project [1]
Category: SM Town
Genre: Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostafantasy/pseuds/almostafantasy
Summary: ( Kau tidak suka banyak hal. )





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1/8 - consummate love

Kau tidak suka banyak hal.  
  
Kau tidak suka ada orang yang mengacak urutan buku dari lemari koleksimu.

 _(“Semua sudah ditata,” katamu bangga, “sesuai dengan huruf pertama dari nama belakang pengarang, kemudian dari nama belakang diurutkan kembali sesuai huruf pertama judul. Lihat ini? Dickens, Bleak House. Dickens, David Copperfield. Dickens, Hard Times. Dickens, Our Mutual Friend. Lalu Dostoyevsky, Crime and Punishment. Dan seterusnya. Begini lebih mudah untuk mencari. Tidak seperti lemari bukumu yang asal simpan seenak jidat.”)  
_  
Kau tidak suka kopi. Tidak sekalipun dengan tambahan gula, susu, ataupun kremer. Bagimu, teh selalu— _dan akan selalu_ —menjadi pilihan utama.  
  
_(“Meh. Apasih yang kau rasakan dari kopi. Pahit begitu mana enaknya. Ew. Daripada kopi, menurutku teh—“ kau mengangkat cangkir porselen, meminum substansi di dalamnya; memberi empasis, “—jauh lebih enak, apalagi Earl Grey di pagi hari seperti ini. Apa katamu? Aku mengarang? Rasa kopi tidak seburuk yang aku deskripsikan? Hah. Tidak buruk lidahmu.”)_  
  
Kau tidak suka _samgyetang_ , _insamju_ , _insamcha_ —dan segala makanan serta minuman lain yang menggunakan ginseng.  
  
_(“Bolehlah Korea menggadang-gadangkan diri sebagai negara ginseng atau produsen ginseng nomor satu atau apapunlah. Tapi bukan berarti semua orang harus suka. Jadi, tidak, terima kasih.”)_  
  
Kau tidak suka semua jenis anjing. Generalisasi, berdasarkan pengalaman traumatik di masa kecil.  
  
_("Dulu tetanggaku punya anjing. Rottweiler. Galak dan berisik. Saat aku mau main ke rumah tetanggaku, anjingnya tiba-tiba mengejar lalu mengigitku. Sampai sekarang aku tidak mau dekat-dekat lagi dengan anjing. Membayangkannya saja sudah membawa mimpi buruk.")_  
  
Kau juga tidak suka terbangun di Minggu pagi.  
  
_(“Jika aku bisa tidur lebih lama hari ini, kenapa pula aku harus memaksakan diri bangun pagi? Sekarang diam dan biarkan aku lanjut tidur hingga jam sebelas siang.")_  
  
Dan, kau juga tidak suka ketidakteraturan dalam keteraturan pola habitual yang sudah kau buat.

 

Maka untuk mendapati sisi ranjang kosong di Minggu pagi adalah suatu anomali.  
  
Aku mengerjapkan mata. Sekali. Dua kali.  
  
Lanskap visual tidak berubah.  
  
Tiga tahun tinggal bersama dan ini merupakan kali pertama mendapati hari Minggu pagi dengan kau yang terbangun lebih dulu dariku. Rasanya janggal. Ketika suatu hal yang biasa dan menjadi kebiasaan tiba-tiba berubah tanpa ada aba-aba terlebih dahulu.  
  
Aku mengedarkan pandangan untuk memindai sekitar. Jam digital di nakas kayu tengah menunjukkan delapan lewat tujuh belas, di sampingnya terdapat dua ponsel dan juga sebuah novel berjudul Jageun Sesang— _Small World_ , dalam terjemahan internasionalnya—karya novelis kesukaanmu yang sudah kau baca entah-untuk-berapa-kali. Tirai masih tertutup rapat, mencegah larik sinar matahari yang berusaha menerobos masuk.  
  
Butuh beberapa detik penuh untukku menyadari samar suara dari arah ruang tengah. Suara televisi? Orang berbicara? Tidak tahu. Terlalu samar untuk bisa dikomprehensi.  
  
Segera aku bangkit menuju sumber suara.  
  
Kau duduk di sofa. Cangkir berisi teh berada di atas meja. Coco, kucing ras _british longhair_ milikmu, beristirahat malas di pangkuanmu. Satu tanganmu menyisir surai abu-abu Coco, sementara tangan satunya menopang dagu. Mata menatap siaran ulang di televisi yang menampilkan _reality show_ mengenai bagaimana seorang ayah mengurus anak-anaknya.  
  
Kau terfokus. Sama sekali tidak menyadari langkah kaki yang mendekat, bahkan hingga aku angkat bicara.  
  
"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bangun pagi di hari Minggu."  
  
Sedikit tersentak, kau menoleh. Gerakan tanganmu yang menyisir helai surai kucing terhenti.  
  
"Tidak ada larangan kalau aku tidak bisa bangun pagi."  
  
Oh, sepertinya ada yang terbangun di sisi ranjang yang salah.  
  
—tetapi sekian tahun mengenalmu membuatku belajar banyak hal.  
  
Cukup untuk membuatku menyadari bahwa ada hal yang sepenuhnya lain, entah apa.  
  
Aku mengambil tempat di sampingmu. Coco yang melihatku langsung mengeluarkan suara seperti geraman. Berani sumpah, buntalan bulu itu pasti sebetulnya iblis kecil yang sangat tidak menyukaiku dan sedang membuat plot untuk menjadikan hidupku penuh kesukaran.  
  
"Memang tidak ada. Tapi ini hari Minggu. Kau biasa bangun jam sebelas. Ini baru jam delapan." Jeda, yang kugunakan untuk menyembunyikan kuap besar di balik tangan. "Tumben sekali. Ada apa?"  
  
"Tidak ada apa-apa." Kau menjawab. Tanganmu kembali menyisir bulu kucingmu. Pandangan teralihkan ke arah layar televisi. Satu orang balita tengah makan dengan lahap. "Hanya kebetulan terbangun lebih pagi dari biasanya."  
  
Hening sejenak. Suara televisi menjadi satu-satunya bunyi.  
  
"Kucingmu itu," kataku pada akhirnya, sekadar memecah hening, "sepertinya tidak bisa tidak menggeram setiap melihatku."  
  
Kau mengangkat bahu.  
  
"Coco perlu waktu untuk bisa dekat dengan orang lain."  
  
"Tapi kau bisa dekat dengannya semenjak kalian pertama kali bertemu."  
  
"Mungkin dia perlu waktu lebih lama untukmu."  
  
"Dia sudah tinggal bersama kita satu tahun. _Satu tahun_. Tetapi reaksinya tetap saja jelek setiap melihatku. Iblis kecil satu itu bahkan mencakari sepatu favoritku dua kali minggu lalu."  
  
Dengusan geli.  
  
"Cakaran Coco tidak separah itu. Dan berhenti memanggil Coco iblis kecil kalau kau mau dia lebih baik padamu."  
  
Aku menghela napas panjang.  
  
Tentu saja kau akan membela kucing satu itu. Tentu saja.  
  
Aku beralih menatap layar televisi. Anak-anak dengan ayah mereka. Sedang populer sekali saat ini. Menontonnya membuatku menyadari apa yang menarik dari acara satu ini.  
  
"Menurutmu... mereka bagaimana?"  
  
Pertanyaan tiba-tiba darimu. Giliranku yang sedikit tersentak.  
  
"Mereka? Anak-anak di televisi itu?" Aku mengerenyit. Otakku butuh kopi untuk berfungsi dengan baik. "Mereka sepertinya akhir-akhir ini sedang terkenal."  
  
"Bukan itu. Maksudku _... anak-anak._ Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai anak-anak?"  
  
_Anak-anak._  
  
Jadi begitu rupanya. Masalah ini.  
  
"Aku tidak tahu." Adalah jawaban jujur yang aku berikan. "Mereka di satu waktu bisa membuatmu menjadi orang paling bahagia, tapi di waktu lain mereka bisa membuatmu kesal dengan kelakuannya. Perlu komitmen besar untuk mengurus anak-anak. Apa yang kau lakukan, katakan, inginkan, akan mempengaruhi mereka. Sebuah tanggung jawab berat, menurutku."  
  
"Kau tidak ingin menjadi seorang ayah?" Kau bertanya lamat-lamat.  
  
"Bukan tidak ingin." Tanganku bergerak, mengacak rambutmu hingga berantakan. "Hanya saja kurasa waktunya masih belum tepat."  
  
Teh di dalam cangkir mulai dingin. Tanganmu berhenti menyusuri helai surai kucingmu.  
  
Suara televisi kembali menjadi satu-satunya bunyi.


End file.
